


On the way to the Dining Hall

by Raventhegreat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raventhegreat/pseuds/Raventhegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa, Mikasa Mikasa! Marco was sick of it. It's hard hearing the person You're in love with talk about someone else 24/7. Especially when the person you're in love with is Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the way to the Dining Hall

**Author's Note:**

> By the way guys, this is supposed to be set in the Attack on Titan universe

Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa!  
That was all Jean talked about. and Marco was sick of it.  
It took a lot to upset Marco, he was by nature a kind, caring, and amiable person,  
but this had done it. Jean was so oblivious to his best freinds feelings toward him,  
that Marco was on the verge of buying a billboard, pinning it to the blondes wall,  
and writing on it: "Jean, I love you, you Horse-Faced dolt! XOXOXO -Marco"

Marco took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. It wasn't really Jeans fault  
after all, was it? "He's so out of it I'll probably just have to tell him to get through  
to him." Marco said under his breath. The freckled brunette was right. He had to tell  
Jean at some point. "Well, it would be no loss to Mikasa at least!" Marco chuckled half heartedly.

*****************************

Marco had always been good with words. It was his only signifigant skill, really.  
He might not be the best at hand to hand combat, or strategy, or vertical manuevering,  
but he could always stop an argument before it even happened, and was the best at  
giving motivational speeches, and just communicating in general. So he had  
written what he wanted to tell Jean down so he knew what to say. And indeed it was  
a nice script. And Marco was torn between feeling pleased with him self, and being  
so nervous his hands were shaking.

In about half an hour Marco was going to walk from his and Jean's bunker to dinner with Jean.  
like they did every night. Witch was quite an affair seeing as their bunker was the furthest from the  
Training Corps's dining hall. Marco's plan was to tell Jean how he felt on the way back from  
dinner to their bunker, after parting with Eren and Armin that is. Eren would probably tease  
Jean to the point of ANOTHER fist fight, and Armin would probably try and fail to stop them.  
They were great freinds, but boy, those two were ridiculous.

*******************************

When Marco saw Jean he greeted him with his usual, cheerful "Hello, Jean!" and Jean replied  
with his usual "Sup, Marco Polo?". (A knick-name Jean had made up for him.) Jean turned  
away to look in his gloriously disorganized closet for  
fresh clothes to change into. Without realizing it, Marco was staring at Jean and forgot there was  
a mirror on Jeans closet door. "Dude, why are you staring at me? Did I spill something on my shirt?"  
Jean turned and said. "Wha? no." said Marco, a blush spreading across his freckled cheeks.  
Jean looked confused, and turned back to his closet. The tall blonde sure was vain.

*********************************

On the two miles back to the dining hall Marco and Jean kept up a fairly meaningless  
Conversation. Just the normal chitter chatter. Jean did most of the talking, and Marco half listened.  
Nodding when it was appropriate, occasionally commenting, and not really acting like his  
every-day talkitive self. Really he just liked to look at Jeans face. In his defense, it was a very nice  
face to look at. 

They had just been walking along nonchalantly for the last five minutes.  
Until Jean mentioned Mikasa. "Hey Marco, do you think Mikasa will like my outfit?" Jean said.  
It was deadly quiet for a few seconds. Then Marco snapped. "Honestly, I don't really give a damn  
what Mikasa thinks! She's all you ever talk about,  
she's all you ever think about, and she barely knows that you exist! You've got your eyes on some one  
so far away, and what's right in front of you is practically invisible!.........Jean.....I love you."  
Crap. this was not he was supposed to tell Jean. Marco had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry" he mumbled.  
Marco turned away from Jean, and walked away very fast. He was crying now.

"Marco, wait!" Called Jean as he ran to Marco. Marco turned around, tears streaming down his face.  
Jean put his hands on Marco's shoulders "Marco....." said Jean, his voice wavering. Jean leaned down  
and kissed him so tenderly and with such passion it was like he had never thought of doing anything  
else. Marco tensed up, surprised, and then relaxed into the kiss. Jean started crying too.  
Jean smelled like warm bread and he tasted like vanilla. Marco smelled like chlorine and tasted like oranges.

They stood there in the dark, their tears mingling on their cheeks, their bodies close, and their hearts  
beating fast. "But Jean....what about Mikasa?" said Marco. "Screw Mikasa. I want you, Marco Polo."  
Said Jean. Marco's face cracked into his widest angelic smile. "And I want you Horse-Face." said Marco.  
"What'd you call me?" said Jean in false offense. For some reason that seemed like the funniest thing  
they had ever heard. They doubled over laughing, and dinner at the dining hall and Marco's script  
was all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> All right, so I'm new to writing fanfiction, and this is the fanfic I've written I the AoT universe.  
> So if you could tell me what you think in the comments, that would be great!  
> Thanks!


End file.
